The present disclosure generally relates to representing time varying Cartesian data with three-dimensional geometries.
Viewing time varying Cartesian data as a function of time can be very useful. For example, someone may have data points for a number of people in each building in a city as a function of time. For another example, someone may have data points for vehicles moving in a city as a function of time. In both of these examples, it might be very useful to view an animation of the data showing how the data varies over time.
One method of displaying the data would be to process and display each data point separately. Thus, the visual display would be updated each time a data point representing some item changed. Visually displaying the data in this manner can be very CPU intensive, especially for large data sets. Problems also can arise if the data points do not align temporally, if varying intervals occur between data points in a data set, and for other reasons.